sapphirearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Param Talwar
Biography Family Lineage The Talwar family is not often mentioned in the series. It can be assumed that they had no magical qualities until the daughter of the legendary Gryphon Ranze married Alok Talwar. Derived from his relationship with the Ranze family through Rita Ranze, Param is related to the first magical men to walk Earth: Dexter Stride and the Stride family, Percival Blade and the Blade family, and Remus Ranze and the Ranze family. Additionally, Param is related to the Hawks through his paternal grandmother, Pearl Talwar, who married James Hawk. In Book Three: ''Unmeltable '', Param discovers that he is related to Aztric Seephive through the Family Tree of the Three Men, who is, though he does not know it at the time, the first life of Azverk C5. It is unknown how he is related though. Childhood Param Talwar was born on December 21, 1999 to Rohit and Indra Talwar, precisely one week after his friend, Amin Akbar. At his introduction in the series, Param, age 11, is in San Francisco, and later he mentions that he had lived there since birth. Little is known until Param's summer vacation from 5th grade. During this vacation, Param's mother visits his grandmother in Kolkata, West Bengal, India. Meanwhile, Param and his father fly in his dad's helicopter to Hilo, Hawaii, where Param's uncle lives. At the Island Param Talwar was in his father's helicopter when a storm, which was actually Vilruk's doing, struck. The wrath of the winds and lightning snapped the helicopter and Param's side crumpled. Landing on an island with a parachute, Param scoured the beach for a shelter or civilization. Upon striking a cove, Param discovered some clan of aliens. Later, Param discovered an orb. The orb's sleek surface burned a golden mark into his right palm. From this, Param could fire scorching lasers. These strange lasers allowed him to levitate upon blasting the ground. In doing this, Param encountered a eagle, which possessed rows of teeth. Param attempted to fire at the eagle, but as he did this, Param left nothing supporting him in the air, and Param fell below. History of the Orb Like the children of Metallic, who crafted gems to conceal their power, the children of Mineiro smelted smooth orbs. Mineiro's eldest child, Bolt, created 2 orbs - one for lightning and the other for lasers. Bolt had also a pet eagle named, Skyfirm. When Bolt was 12, and the lightning orb was stolen, Bolt was furious. He still had some energy extracted from each of the orbs, but he told Skyfirm to take the laser orb and guard it on a far away island, nonetheless. It had been about an year since the lightning orb had been stolen, when an 11 year old boy from California discovered the interesting orb. Of course, Param did not steal the orb, but he removed some of the energy and angered Skyfirm, who informed Bolt. Somehow, he discovered that the 'thief' was Param, and from then on, Bolt Blade had fierce anger and hatred toward Param Talwar. Etymology Param Rohit Talwar *Param is the Hindi word for Supreme *Rohit is the Hindi word for Red, derived from the Sanskrit word meaning First Rays of the Sun *Talwar is the Hindi word for Swordsman *Param Rohan Talwar, in essence, means Supreme Sun-Ray Swordsman, or Laser Swordsman Category:Book 1: Acid Destruction Category:Book 2: Sea Eruption Category:Book 3: Unmeltable Category:Book 4: Back Too Far Category:Book 5: Serpent's Punch Category:Book 6: Molten Fury Category:Book 7: Into the Void Category:Book 8: Arrowhead Category:Book 9: Earthly Enemy Category:Book 10: Revenge of the V Team Category:Book 11: Too Many More